


If We Have Each Other

by infernalstars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Comfort, Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Sokka (Avatar), Trans Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: It wasn’t easy, it never would be for them.But they had each other.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	If We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> fluff? comfort? idk enjoy??? 
> 
> tw: dysphoria, transphobia

Sokka felt Zuko get up. 

That was his first hint that something was wrong. Zuko slept in until noon if he let him. Sokka rolled over, grabbing his phone to check the time as he heard the shower start. It was earlier than he usually got up.

There were a few messages from Katara about a dinner at his dad's house later that week. He ignored them for now, and wasted a few minutes watching Tik Toks. He liked some of Aang’s videos of him tumbling around before getting up to make himself some coffee.

He wanted to give Zuko his space, whatever was going on. He suspected it was a nightmare, the same that usually plagued him. If he wanted to talk to him about it he would. Sokka wouldn’t push him. 

He tried to ensure his boyfriend was okay and give him his space. It was a paradox, but he trusted Zuko to be smart about coming to him. 

A moment later, as if on cue, Zuko appeared in the kitchen, wearing one of Sokka’s hoodies. It was big on Sokka and Zuko was currently drowning in it. He suspected that was the intention. He saw a pair of boxers underneath. He couldn’t help but this the most handsome man alive was his boyfriend.

Then he noticed Zuko’s eyes. 

Well, his good eye at least. 

It was red and puffy like he’d been crying. He set the sugar down, and turned to face him with a frown on his face. 

“Zuko…”

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I just...I felt gross. And I needed my binder.” 

Sokka shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Are you okay, love?”

Zuko shook his head no, sniffling. 

He nodded. “What can I do?” 

Zuko shook his head again, stepping around the kitchen table to hug him. “I just need you.” 

Sokka nodded, hugging him tight. “I’ve got you.”

He held him close, rubbing his back. He kissed the top of his head. Sokka had his fair share of bad days too, but was lucky enough to have a supportive family. His sister and dad helped immensely with his transition, with his hormones and the surgeries. 

Zuko wasn’t so lucky. He barely had the courage to come out before college and it hadn’t gone over well. 

That’s where Sokka and him met. That’s where they started dating, eventually moved in together, and started saving up for Zuko’s eventual top surgery. That’s how they got here. 

It wasn’t easy, it never would be for them. 

But they had each other. 

Sokka guided his boyfriend onto the couch, sitting him down. He turned on his favorite show while he made hot chocolate and pancakes for Zuko. Thirty minutes later, they were curled up on the couch, but Zuko still seemed caught up in his head. He was slow to respond, and just picked at his food. 

Around noon, Sokka got up, getting dressed for the day. He’d finished tugging on his jeans when Zuko stepped in, eyes catching the scars on his boyfriend's chest.

“Do they bother you?”

Sokka looked down at his chest, a sad smile on his lips. “Only a bit. It’s a reminder that I’ll never really be the me in my head...but it’s proof that I made it this far.”

Zuko frowned deeply.

“Don’t worry, love. You’re almost at your goal,” Sokka said, grabbing his sweater and pulling it on.

Zuko nodded, looking at himself in the mirror in their room. Before he could criticize himself too much, Sokka spoke up: “Hey. Why don’t you put on some pants and we’ll go get some ice cream. Go down by the water...It’s the perfect day out.

“Ice cream?” Zuko snorted, grabbing a pair of pants. “Your love for sweets is disgusting.”

Sokka laughed, tying his hair up. “I thought you might like a nice day out with your boyfriend, but have it your way.”

“I’m putting on pants, aren’t I?” Zuko huffed, tugging them on. 

He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and disappeared to go find his keys. 

The drive to the ice cream shop was quiet. Normally Zuko was very picky about the songs they listened to, but he just sat with his head against the window while they drove. It worried Sokka, but only a bit. They both had their fair share of days where dysphoria was overwhelming, suffocating. 

Today felt a bit different. The tension in Zuko’s shoulders upset him, but he just kept waiting for when Zuko was ready to talk. If ever. 

Sokka climbed out of the car and took his hand. He swung them back and forth, making Zuko smile a little bit. It relaxed Sokka to see him even just a bit happy. To see the spark of joy in his eyes.

He paid for their ice creams (despite Zuko’s protest’s) and walked them down to the river in front of them. He squeezed his hand, licking up his ice cream. 

Together they sat down on a bench by the water, wind blowing hair out of Zuko’s eyes.

“Some days are hard, because my dad...he made me feel guilty for being me. I have nightmares about it,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry. I know I can be a lot of work sometimes--”

“Baby. You’re okay. It happens,” he said, nudging his shoulder. “Guess what?”

“Hm?”

“I love you even if you are a bit of a mess,” Sokka teased him with a big grin.

“Hey!”

“I said, ‘I love you’,” he smirked, leaning over to him. “Don’t you have something to tell me?”

“Yeah. I love you too,” Zuko said, leaning up to kiss him.

It was a sugary sweet kiss and Sokka loved the taste. He pulled back, his forehead against Zuko’s. 

“Thank you,” Zuko whispered. 

Sokka was about to ask what for when his boyfriend kissed him again. Their ice cream melted, but they didn’t care about anything besides each other.


End file.
